


My Life Is Empty Without You

by Dark_Star_Core



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star_Core/pseuds/Dark_Star_Core
Summary: I was bored. Here, have a two-chapter Revalink fic. Enjoy.





	My Life Is Empty Without You

Link blinks the blue lights away as the surface of Vah Naboris appeared around him. Urbosa is there, casually swinging her legs off of the side of the building. She looks up as Link settles down next to her and nods curtly. Link nods back and look at what Urbosa is staring at. Off in the distance, he can see Vah Medohs faint outline, lazily cruising around the valley, kind of casually shooting its lasers at little specks in the distance. Link blinks once at it, and pulls out his Slate, ready to fast-travel there when Urbosa touches his arm, surprisingly gentle in her actions. “Take care of yourself,” she tells his retreating back. “Because someone really cares about you.” Link blinks once, turns around with a quizzical look on his face and clarifies, “it’s Zelda, isn’t it?” Urbosa’s eyes widen, and she starts laughing. “Oh Goddess, no! Zelda isn’t in love with you! I meant someone from Rito Village!” Brow furrowed, Link touches the icon for Rito village and departs. Urbosa stares at the already fading specks of blue light, turns her face to the skies, and mutters, “hold out, Revali. He’s on his way.”

Link arrives on Revali’s Landing, as the locals call it, and frowns. He’s heard that name before, and he remembers feathers, a beak, and a voice. He remembers nights spent together, day's hunting, and tears of pain, agony, and joy. There’s no doubt. Whoever Urbosa was talking about, he was a Rito, and he’s here. Not that that tidbit helps much, seeing as he was surrounded by bird people. He wanders around the village, only briefly acknowledging the Rito around him staring at him as if he’s a disease. They stare at him like this, as he rises to the top of the village, until he arrives at the elders cottage.

“So, boy.” The elder Rito, a large owl with a perpetually tired look on his face, stares Link down as he sits in front of the Elders rocking chair. “What brings you here to Rito Village, especially now, in our time of fear?” Link frowns for a second, processing the question, then he rapidly signs out his response: _I intend to tame Divine Beast Vah Medoh, and restore it to it’s former glory._ The elder stares at this boy, perhaps wondering if he had a death wish, before laughing and sending him off to the flight range to work with Teba and prepare to attack. As he watched the boys retreating back, he saw a small Slate dangling from his hip and he wondered. _Maybe, just maybe, the boy speaks true…_

Link flies on his Paraglider around Vah Medoh, shooting bomb arrows at the cannons on the wings as he rode updrafts around, Teba distracting the gigantic bird for him. He had come to like the surly, moody bird. Teba had been skeptical of Link at first, but after seeing Links archery skills in the flight range, he could doubt no longer. He had happily taken Link up to Medoh to tame it. 

Link hits the last cannon with a bomb arrow and spirals down to the deck of Medoh, watching Teba fly away. They turn and lay the Sheikah Slate onto the pedestal in front of them, and a voice speaks from the air. “Well well, well. Look who decided to show up. You know, when I said I’d see you again, 100 years later is a bit much, don’t you think?” Link doesn’t answer, as he’s too busy crying, having remembered who he was looking for. The voice belongs to his friend, and, for a brief time, his lover. Link wipes the tears away and tries to pretend that he hasn’t just suffered heartbreak. He shakes his head and descends into the innards of the Divine Beast.

Things proceed as they have with Vah Rudinia and Vah Naboris: activate the four terminals, fight a scary monstrosity made of black and pink goop, activate the main terminal, see the Champion alive again, get some of their power with which the next beast becomes more and more boring and samey; he gets the drill by now. But when he sinks that last arrow and it turns to dust with a last shriek of pain, there’s nothing. Only the ambient sounds of the wind for Link to listen too. It’s quiet. Revali should have touched down in front of him to hug/strangle him. Link looks around for awhile, hopeful, before giving up and jumping off the surface of the Divine Beast, hoping the roaring of the wind would drown out the sound of his tears.

Link touches down to Revali’s landing to see the whole Rito population assembled there. With flamboyant gestures, they congratulate Link on freeing Vah Medoh with song and dance. Link smiles through clenched teeth as he holds it all in, trying to lose himself in the music and dancing. They had prepared a feast for him when it became clear that he had won. Eventually, Link fakes sleepiness, trying to escape the party to be by himself, and Teba, who Link notices had gotten his leg patched up, leads him to a small cottage in the center of the Village. It’s only when he crashes down that he remembers that this place was the place for the Rito champion, who was Revali. He can’t worry about that now as sleep claims him quickly.

Link wakes up late, having gone to sleep late. He sits up groggily, trying to remember what had happened last night. Or tries to anyway. Because when he tries to sit up, he can see that there’s a Rito on top of him, snoring peacefully, beak buried in Link’s shoulder. Link snaps back to reality and rolls out from under the Rito, causing both the Rito and him to fall off the bed. He sits up, gingerly nursing the forming lump on his head. The Rito does the same, rubbing his beak (which looks perfect, like the rest of him, but Link doesn’t notice of care) and glaring at Link. “Really,” the Rito asks of him. “Is that the way to greet a lover who wanted to see his One again after one hundred years?” Link raises his hands in apology, and then the implication of what the Rito said sinks in. With trembling hands, he signs, _R-Revali?_ The Rito - _Revali_ \- scoffs and replies. “Who else would I be you dolt?” Link looks like he was struck by lightning, then the biggest smile he can remember making breaks out across his face. Signing, _Yes!_ , he lunges at Revali and pulls him into a hug. Revali gives a startled squawk, then he reaches down and cups Link face in his wingtips. They last for what seems like hours before the Elder pokes his head in to tell Link he has something for him, and nearly chokes on his words when he sees the Rito Champion, who was thought to be dead, embracing the Hero. The Elder coughs, startling both Link and Revali as they pull apart, Link blushing and Revali’s face trying to. The Elder decides to cut things short and asks, “are you two together?”

Revali’s eyes narrow into slits and he hisses “Got a problem with that?” The elder takes the escape that Revali offered and holds up his hands in surrender. “No, but the female Rito population might.” Link flushes harder and Revali let out a mix of groans and cackles. “What did you do last night Link?” Link shakes his head and signs rapidly, “don’t look at me. I was trying to get away from the party at all costs to be on my own,” which only makes Revali laugh harder and hug Link again. The Elder cuts things short and finally gets to what he came for. “Revali, uhh, your bow is up in my office should you ever want to get it.” Revali nods, brushes his beak against Links cheek in what is supposed to be a kiss, and follows the Elder, leaving Link to prepare for leaving for Zora's Domain.

Link throws his stuff that he brought to the Village into a pack; the same pack he’s carried since he woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection. After a long moment's consideration, he finds a spare pack in a closet and throws a couple stuff that Revali left behind when he died into it. It doesn’t take long, and Link is able to think on the future when he’s done and sitting on the edge of Revalis bed, remembering nights spent curled tightly together, nights spent talking, nights spent letting go of all pent-up stress and frustration. He’s still sitting there when Revali reenters the room, bow slung over his back, ready to travel. He takes one long look at Link and immediately understands the problem, stepping over to Link and sitting next to him. Not looking up, Link signs, “are you sure you want to come with me?” Revali looks like he was punched; he recovers quickly and asks, “are you trying to get rid of me, Link?”

Link shakes his head and replies, “I don’t want you to get hurt. You had so much and I had nothing when we met. I-I couldn’t, and can’t, bear the thought of losing you again, permanently this time.”

‘I have nothing left! I never had anything!!’ Revali is fed up with Link’s caring. He knows that Link wanted the best for him, but Revali wanted to be with his only friend left. “You’re the only one I have left anymore, and I want, I _need_ to stay with you, now and forever.” Link is stunned, then pulls Revali into a hug, weeping into the soft shoulder feathers. Revali holds him close, murmuring into his ear, “don’t ever try to leave me again, OK?” Link laughs, and stands up, offering Revali his hand. Revali takes it and smiles up at Link, letting Link lead him out of his old home.

They travel into the Domain together, side by side, fighting challenges and overcoming puzzles together. Whenever there’s a Shrine, Revali keeps watch while Link descends into it’s depths. Whenever it rains, a flushed Link will cover a pouting Revali with a traveling cloak that he seems to own precisely for this purpose.

Sure, they’ll encounter threats, danger, separation, and death. But that’s alright with them.

As long as they have each other, they’ll be able to face whatever comes their way..

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding Underbreath, I am working on that. Expect an actual battle in the next chapter. :)  
> Thank you so much for reading! My new Tumblr is [here](https://darkstarcore929.tumblr.com/) if you want to find me!


End file.
